Upside Down, Bouncing Off The Celing!
by Kuroyuri
Summary: KittyLance song, then again not song fic. Don't ask... It's set to a song by the ATeens, sorry it's so short!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I decided to shift gears here, and try a Lance/Kitty fanfic, because they're one of my favorite couples. It's kind of a song fic but then again it's not. Well look, you hear parts of the song in the story so technically... oh whatever, you people don't care. As always reviews are happily accepted!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any Xmen characters or this song, if I did, do you really think I'd be spending my time writing fanfics? No, no, no...  
  
Kitty picked up her bags and slipped on her headphones as the bell rang, signaling the end of third period. It was a half-day, so school was over for the day and she trudged to her locker.  
  
My grades are down from A's to B's, I'm way behind, In History. I've lost myself in fantasies of you and me together. I don't know why but dreaming is all I do. I won't get by on mere imagination! Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling, Inside out, a stranger to this feeling. Got no clue, what I should do, I'd go crazy if I can't get next to you!  
  
The song really made Kitty feel worse, it was describing her perfectly. All she did now it seemed was dream of her and Lance Alvers. It took up most of her time, so her grades were dropping. And to makes matters even worse she knew her dreams would never come true. Sure, she thought he liked her, but it was so hard to tell what was going on in that boy's mind.  
  
Twirling the padlock on her locker to get her book, the stupid thing refused to open. "Ooh!" She yelled in frustration beating on the locker door. Looking right and left to make sure no one was there she phased through and took out the book she needed. Her day had been pretty bad, she'd forgotten her homework for World History, flunked a test in Biology, and then she had to deal with her stupid locker.  
  
Walking to the exit she saw the taillights of Scott's car as it pulled out of the parking lot, leaving her behind. "Ahh! Could this day, like get any worse?!" She yelled and threw her stuff down on the sidewalk and felt the burning behind her eyes, a warning that tears were sure to fall soon.  
  
"Jeez, Kitty, no need to take it out on the pavement." A voice said from behind her, and she whirled to see Lance bend to pick up her books.  
  
"Lance! What are you, like still doing here?" She asked and he got up holding her things.  
  
"I was looking for you. Told Summers to go ahead so I could give you a ride home." He took her by the hand and led her to his Jeep and opened the door, picking her up and set her on the seat with her stuff. (A/N: Sometimes shortness can be a good thing... lol) Lance got in and looked at her through his rear view mirror and saw that her eyes were glistened with unshed tears.  
  
"What's wrong Kitty?" He turned to face her but she simply turned her eyes away.  
  
"Just had a bad day... that's all." She mumbled and he reached over and caught her chin in his hand and turned her face so he could see her eyes.  
  
"You won't have any bad days if you agree to be my girlfriend Kitty. I can promise you that." He whispered and her eyes widened. Choking back a sob she threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "Yes, you've no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Lance smiled into her hair and pulled her into his lap and just held her until she calmed down. 


	2. chapter2

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I told you guys I would update it! And I did! lol I really don't think anyone enjoys my stories this much but me. The next chapter will be up this Friday because I already have it almost done. Thank you to all those who reviewed before and will! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If I really owned Xmen, do you really think I'd spend my time writing fanfics? No. no. no.  
  
It was a week later and they were still together, much to Kitty's happiness. It was lunch and she and Rogue were sitting together. Biting into her apple she tried to focus on what Rogue was saying. "So anyway, now I have to write a paper on 'polite responses to questions'" She said with disgust and picked angrily at her salad.  
  
"Jeez, talk about harsh, just because you snapped a bit at your teacher? How many pages does it have to be?" Kitty asked and she could see Rogue relax a bit, realizing that Kitty was on her side made her feel a little less mad.  
  
"Five, which is next to impossible, how can I stretch maybe half a page of material to five whole pages?" She grumbled but smiled when Kitty paused in thought.  
  
"We'll work on it tonight, reword everything you've already said then play with fonts see if we can make it stretch." Kitty took another bite of her apple and reached across the table to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No big, we can handle this."  
  
"Thanks Kitty, I really appreciate you helping me." Rogue wasn't used to being treated like a best friend.  
  
"It's nothing, besides what else are friends for beside helping you and being upset along with you?"  
  
Rogue laughed. "You sure got a point there Kitty. Oh, here comes that boy from Chemistry, I think he's got a thing for you, you know?" Kitty turned her head to see a good-looking black haired boy coming their way. His name was Jason Parker and he had the most amazing green eyes. Him and Kitty had just been paired up to work on their Chemistry project.  
  
"Hey Kitty, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason asked standing beside their table, unsure if he could sit down with them. He wasn't exactly popular like Kitty, but he wasn't some nerd either. Just polite and old fashioned.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Kitty took another bite of her apple, munching on it.  
  
"Well I figured that we'd make plans to work on our project." Jason said hopefully, obviously wanting to spend time to with Kitty outside of school. "How about we meet in the town library, around 6 o'clock on Friday?"  
  
"Sounds good, I'll like, be there." Kitty smiled at him and he got up beaming.  
  
"See you!"  
  
Across the cafeteria Lance scowled. He'd been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed watched the exchanged between Parker and his girlfriend. It would've taken a blind man to miss the look of happiness on Parker's face.  
  
Crumpling up his soda can in his fist he threw it in the trash can as he made his way over to Kitty and Rogue. Thumping down next to his girlfriend he threw his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"What's shaking ladies?" He asked and Rogue eyed him.  
  
"Good question Lance, I felt a tremor a few minutes ago, I'm assuming it wasn't natural. You spilled half the cafeteria's drinks. Including mine!"  
  
"Yeah Lance, what got you upset?" Kitty asked innocently turning her head so they could see eye to eye.  
  
"Uh, you know, Principal Kelly on my case." He said evasively, "Nothing big."  
  
Rogue shot Kitty a look and they exchanged glances. "Okay, oh I gotta run, I need to ask my French teacher a question, bye you guys." She picked up her backpack and gave a cheery wave as she left leaving the couple alone.  
  
"Lance, what really got you upset, Principal Kelly wasn't even, like, near you." Kitty demanded giving him a skeptical look.  
  
Lance sighed and tightened his grip around Kitty's shoulder, revealing how tense he'd been. "All right... I saw Parker come over and talk to you, then leave looking like a gleeful little girl. What did you two talk about?"  
  
Kitty looked surprised that them talking had gotten him so worked up. "We're partners on a Chemistry project, he wanted to know when it was okay that we like, get together and work on it."  
  
"Oh," Was all that Lance said while cracking his knuckles. "I'll be back in a few minutes Kitty." 


End file.
